1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a display screen space of a mobile terminal to be flexibly utilized in consideration of user's convenience and necessity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their degree (e.g., ease) of mobility. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the manner of portability.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In the above-configured mobile terminal, a wide or spacious display screen provides a user with convenience within an appropriate range. As a result, manufacturers of mobile terminals tend to further extend a display screen space by increasing a size of an LCD panel configured to display an active operation screen in a mobile terminal.
However, in most of mobile terminal, since a single screen is outputted at a time irrespective of a size of a display screen space, a content currently displayed on a screen is changed by such a touch input to a display screen as a zoom-in/zoom-out, a scroll and the like. Moreover, if a different job is performed on the mobile terminal, a previously displayed screen is not displayed any more. As a result, in order to view the previously displayed screen, it is inconvenient for a user to search for a previously displayed content by manually changing or manipulating the display screen.
When contents are searched by several steps or editing jobs or the like are performed several times, since results of the corresponding steps are not displayed on a single screen, it is difficult to compare or compile the results of the corresponding steps with each other efficiently. Moreover, since a result of a previous step is not saved, it is inconvenient for a user to perform a same job repetitively if needing the corresponding result.